Like a new universe
by lillinas
Summary: What if you suddenly find out that there's so much more in the world than you firstly thought. Rose and her friends will find out of new creatures, new enemies and maybe even new loves. It all starts when Rose decide to go save Dimitri from the strigoi despite all the rules she's breaking and the risk that they both will never come back. This starts at the end of Shadow Kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Despite the strength and the training he knew that he couldn't resist against so many strigoi.  
><em>_He' d managed to kill two but they kept coming and he'd lost the silver stake; there weren't many chances left but he wouldn't give up. If he had to die he would've done so fighting._

_He was still inside the cave but he was slowly nearing the exit. He hoped only that he had enough daylight time to get to the others.  
><em>_Shaking off one of the three nearest strigoi he began to run exploiting the protection the sunlight offered him._

_Unfortunately he had only a couple of minutes before he was reached by a group of strigoi that started to suck his blood. He had them on his neck and his wrists and it would have been pleasant if it weren't for the amount of violence applied._

_Suddenly two of them parted from him as soon as they felt the presence of someone else in the field where they were staying. It was a woman and a man, that in less than a minute neared the two strigoi avoiding the attempts of attack. At the same time they brought their hands to the strigoi' s neck pulling their heads off. The thud made by the head falling down made all the other strigoi turn around. Even though they all tried to fight in the end the two were standing victorious._

_Dimitri didn't know if he should thank them or run away afraid to receive the same treatment. They didn't give him enough time to choose because the woman turned towards him and he realized she wasn't a strigoi as he had initially thought. It didn't make sense; there weren't creatures so powerful apart from strigoi._

_"Another couple of minutes and he bleed to death " states the man cutting his arm with a rock, forcing him to drink the blood, any attempt to withstand was useless and he quickly gave up, too exhausted by the fight and the blood loss._

**1-**

I chose to depart from the others, I don't care what the procedure says or if my life's at stake. I'll never leave Dimitri behind. Fortunately my nausea helps me telling me when I'm nearing too many strigoi before they realize my presence so that I can easily avoid them. I'd have preferred fighting them but I'm in a great disadvantage and I've no time for this. Mason disappeared so I have to find Dimitri by myself; my plan is to reach the cave hoping he's still alive and that together we can beat them.

I was walking when I heard shouting, I grab my stake and I approach stealthily. I have to hold back a yell when I get to the field where I see Dimitri forced to feed from a strigoi. I let my eyes look around to examine the rest of the situation: there's a woman who looks around and a multitude of headless bodies on the ground. But this wasn't the moment to worry about it, taking advantage of not being seen yet, I try to attack the strigoi but I'm pushed against a tree from a supernatural force. I find the woman's hand smother me but fortunately this distracts the other strigoi that release Dimitri.  
>"Instead of thanking us for saving your friend you try to kill my husband? " she shouts. I try to retrieve my stake but it fell when she attacked me, I can see Dimitri trying to grab it but the strigoi prevents him from taking it.<p>

Suddenly the woman let me go after a nod of the husband, going towards the opposite direction that I came from stating "See you soon" in a way that sounds like a threat.  
>The other one follows her releasing Dimitri that surprisingly don't try to fight back, he stops for a moment just to say: "if I were you I'd be very careful not to die in the next days " before vanishing towards the woods.<p>

Hello to everyone, this is my first story in English so please be patient for every mistake. This isn't my first language so if you find something incorrect or that just doesn't sound right let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**2-**

As soon as they go away I rush toward Dimitri to check him and he hold me in a tight hug.  
>" Roza, what were you thinking? Never do it again " he says holding me even tighter.<br>" I would have never left you behind, how are you? " I say while moving away slowly checking the extent of his injuries.  
>I notice the amount of blood on the neck and the arms, he tries to reassure me: " it's nothing, it no longer burns " and while he says so he took my face in his hands, stroking it gently. I lose myself in his eyes doing the same and then I get closer to kiss him. It starts gentle but it doesn't need long to become passionate and needy, after a couple of minutes I find myself pushed against the same tree as before. When we finish the air we separate and he goes down kissing my neck, I can't hold the moans of pleasure and it is in that position that I notice of something wrong. In the heat of the kiss I had passed my hands against the wounds removing the blood but there weren't new, indeed, the skin was smooth without any trace of cuts.<p>

" Where exactly have you been hurt? " I ask moving away slightly to make sure it wasn't my imagination, it was impossible that a wound that produced so many blood had vanished in so little time. He leaves my neck and brings his hand to his neck to find it smooth "it's impossible" he tries to examine his arms too but he gets the same result. There's only one explanation that comes to my mind but I don't like it at all, the man was feeding Dimitri with his blood when I arrived and the strigoi heal faster than dampirs and morois, he doesn't look like one but I don't know how much time was needed to complete the transformation.

" And if you were transforming? " I ask and I can't help but get away a little while I'm saying so.  
>" It's not how it works, the transformation is immediate and.. "<br>" What? " I insist when I see he's not continuing.  
>" I know I sound crazy but they weren't strigoi "<br>" More crazy than me seeing ghosts? " I try to lighten up the mood obtaining a laugh from both of us.  
>Despite this there's still a tense atmosphere, the fact that headless bodies surround us doesn't help.<br>" How have they managed to kill so many strigoi? By beheading? " I knew exactly how hard was to detach the head from the body, and I've done it to one strigoi with the help of my friends.  
>" With bare hands in a couple of minutes they've dealt with all of them " I turn shocked towards him.<br>" This is impossible ".  
>" I agree. I don't understand why they let us go ". The most reasonable option is that they need us for something, even if it's hard to believe; there's still the option that they're good and they've done it just to help but I doubt it. There was something dark in the woman's eyes, they didn't have the characteristics of a strigoi but something laid under the surface, something evil and mysterious.<p>

I was still mulling when Dimitri's voice interrupts me: " we should come back, have you at least warned someone of your crazy rescue mission? " he asks starting to walk towards the academy stopping just to take back the stake that had fallen during the battle.  
>" Of course not, it wouldn't have been crazy otherwise, and they would've never let me go ".<p>

We walk in silence for a while but I'm filled with doubts.  
>" Do you thing that we did well to let them go? ".<br>" We didn't have much of a choice; they were too powerful for us ".  
>" But if they weren't strigoi, what were they? " I ask hoping that he has an answer but his dejected look answers before his words: " I hope someone at the academy knows how to answer your question ".<p>

_Here's the second chapter, I know is short but this is just a transition chapter that explain what happened in the character's point of view. Again I apologize for the mistakes and I ask to everyone who reads if there's something that sounds wrong, english isn't my first language so spotting mistakes is really hard for me.  
>Let me know what do you think of this story, I think I'll post the next chapter soon enough. It all depend when I'll have time to translate it.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

3-

We arrive at the academy a couple of minutes after and I don't expect the welcome we receive, I knew that someone would've noticed my disappearance but I didn't expect so many guardians on the borders. Maybe it wasn't related to me but to the protocol, however some of them were waiting for me like Lissa and Christian. Carefully watched by the guardians nearby, she was pacing back and forth nervously, anxiety all that I could feel through the bond, while Christian tried to calm her down, poorly failing. As soon as she sees me she run toward me careless that I haven't crossed the gate yet; the guardians try to stop her in vain but they calm down when they see that I got closer entering the safe zone. What follows is a breathtaking hug, not only because I didn't think I could embrace her again but for her relief.

"Enjoy this while you can, after your report your mom wants to talk with you" said one of the guardians making me come back to the real world. As usual I acted on instinct without thinking of the consequences, actually in that moment the possibilities of me coming back were so small that I almost feel justified for not thinking about it, but sadly this changes nothing. However I'd do the same and stand all the punishment and the scolding without thinking it twice. Now the only thing I have to worry about is to find an explanation why I did it in the first place, it'd be slightly easier if my presence really made the difference.

They're escorting us to the administrative building, Kirova's office to be more precise, that hosts other than the hateful headmistress some other guardians including Alberta and my mother.

"Rosemarie Hathaway would you please explain us the reason of your thoughtlessness?" asks Kirova, of course they start with my lecture and not with the fact that Dimitri is actually safe and sound, not because of me but they don't know it yet.

I just shrugged lacking a best idea, Alberta starts to speak now though I can see that Kirova wanted to continue.  
>"How have you managed to survive? When we left there were around twenty strigoi, a lot of them on guardian Belikov" .<p>

At this point Dimitri intervenes explaining how he managed to escape at first arriving then to the more absurd part of the man and the woman with supernatural force, my arrival and the instantaneous healing. He told all of that with a great cure for details, except for the moment of our kiss of course, and even manages to highlight how my presence was fundamental, both in my arrival and during the return, when my ability to sense strigoi allowed us to avoid them. What follows is several questions about the strangers and it seems no one knows what they are. The most argued topic is the healing, Dimitri was asked to undergo a full medical examination to ascertain his health and try to figure out the reasons. For what concerns me the headmistress was too distracted to even notice that I still was in the room so Alberta told me to leave and that they would punish me when this is all over. To my surprise my mother follows me.

"What you did was unacceptable, I've never seen such an irresponsible choice. You could have died ".  
>"Thank you for your trust but as you can see I'm not dead so there's no reason to continue this conversation".<br>"What was going through your head? Did you really think that you had a chance against so many strigoi? Do you think you're stronger than professional guardians?" obviously she didn't listen to me, I let her vent til she calm down starting to find an answer to the question that is coming next.

"Why did you do it?" indeed.  
>"You know me, I act on impulse and as you said I stupidly thought that I could make the difference, by now you should be used to it".<br>"One thing is to flee from the academy convinced of helping your friend another is to run towards a score of strigoi for presumption and impulsivity"  
>"Dimitri did a lot for me, I could have never catch up with the other without his extra lessons, and don't think it was easy for him to bear me" I'm interrupted by her whispered "I imagine that" but I decide to ignore that and continue: "I think that trying to save his life is the least I could do to repay him".<p>

Her expression makes clear that she still has questions but Adrian arrives interrupting her: " Rose, I heard of your latest adventure: beings capable of pulling strigoi's heads off with bare hand? You have to tell me about it".  
>"Maybe later, she's busy now" it's my mother's answer but I ignore her and answer: "of course, do you know where Liss and Christian are? They should hear this too" I say while walking away with him without giving her the time to debate.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we meet the others I'm taken aback by Lissa's tight hug, like we didn't see each other just an hour ago. Afterward I start to tell them the whole story, needless to say that they don't know what I'm talking about either.

The vampire's day's just started but all the students are already up, curious of the outcome of the battle and excited of meeting the prisoners saved from the strigoi. I'm exhausted so I say goodbye to everyone trying to rest a little before my punishment is imposed. Lissa offers to walk with me saying through the bound that she needs to speak with me, we walk silently to my dorm for a while before I break the ice: "What do you wanna ask me?".

"I was wondering when you'd tell me the real reason of all this". I hesitate a little before answering, I could continue with the story I told my mother, it's believable enough and if I keep on with it I may succeed on convincing her; but I've wanted to tell her about Dimitri for too long to not exploit this occasion. So I tell her about everything, including what happened before the battle; she didn't expect it at first even though she started to make her connections afterward.

When we arrive to my room she leaves understanding my need of rest and I promise to go to her tomorrow when I've news. As soon as my body hit the bed I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day an unexpected noise wakes me up, it's not possible that queen Tatiana came to the Academy right now, the moroi are far too concerned for her security. Nevertheless this is the typical sound that indicates the queen's visit. I get up and get ready eager to understand more of it. After a while I hear someone knocking on the door, I get down the brush and when I go to open the door I'm astonished of finding Dimitri behind it with his guardian uniform.<p>

I let him in, closing the door behind him and turning toward him without giving him time to speak I kiss him. He tries to resist, but it lasts only a moment before he reciprocates, I open my mouth inviting him to deepen the kiss and soon the passion is growing. I push him to seat on my bed seating on his legs detaching for a moment to breathe, this time he starts the kiss that keeps on growing on intensity as I start to untie the button of his shirt to let my hands wander on his sculpted chest. He detach this time, we're both panting and I start to leave delicate kisses on his jaw and then down on his neck. He moves away a little saying: "I'll never be able to tell you why I'm here if you don't stop it" his voice is hoarse with pleasure and it makes me even more excited.

"I bet is something that can wait" I say trying to kiss him again but he stops me saying quickly: "the queen wants to see us". I move away slightly and close my eyes trying to maintain the concentration.  
>"Why?"<br>"She wants to hear about what happened, I think it's the reason why she came here; there isn't a procedure for what happened so she'll decide what to do next after the needed evaluation" not that there's a lot to do: we know nothing of this creatures: neither who they are nor where they come from.

"Couldn't Kirova tell her?"  
>"You should put on your school uniform, I'll wait for you outside" he says starting to stand up but I stop him, now that I know of the relative lack of urgency of the matter I've no intention of leaving this room before concluding what we started earlier.<p>

"I think the queen can wait" I say trying to sound tempting while I take back my place on him.  
>"Roza" my name, that I'm sure should have had the purpose of admonishing me sounded more like a moan; I smile kissing him and he reciprocates immediately. When I move away to get rid of my top Dimitri's adoring glaze makes me feel invincible.<br>This time he takes control making me end lying down in bed with him over me, his hands everywhere and my body boiling. I'm trying with all my forces not to scream to not be heard by someone nearby but it's hard when he starts kissing me everywhere with sweetness and attention to my reactions, like he knew the more receptive places on my body.

When we're both naked and he enters in me I completely lose control of myself as him and everything I can feel is pleasure and love.

_I'm really sorry for the delay but it took me ages to translate this chapter. I hope that someone is still following this story and that you like this chapter, let me know what do you think, especially of the last part as it is the first time that I write something like this. I tried to avoid too much details but I'd like to know if you think it's appropriate for the rating._

_Except from it this is more a filler but I promise you that the next ones will be less talk and more action, except for the talk needed to explain the creatures of course, so it's coming you'll soon know new details about them._

_I really wrote a lot in this note so I'm going to finish the chapter of the other story and if I've time left maybe I'll work on this one too :D_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I leave the bed careless of my nakedness, and I see Dimitri trying in vain not to look at me.  
>"You should hurry, we're already late"<br>"It was totally worth it, you can always say that you had problems waking me up. I'll go shower, do you wanna join?" I say with malice but his bad glares answers on his behalf. So I go in the bathroom laughing, through the door I can hear him on he phone that uses my excuse in the end. I smile, thinking to the desperation that filled me yesterday this seems just a dream that I'll have to wake up from, eventually. The good part is that this is all true, everything is starting to go in the right direction.

As I exit the shower I dress and go to the other room where I find Dimitri, completely dressed to my disappointment.

"Where should we meet her?" I ask while we go out.  
>"In the meeting room of the administrative office"<br>"How are you by the way? Did they already visit you?"  
>"No trace of anomalies, and you? I haven't seen you there"<br>"Lissa took care of it".

We walk for a while in silence before he exclaims: "About what happened earlier.." I know exactly where he wants to get, we shouldn't do this here with the risk of exposure.  
>"I know what you want to say, I exaggerated: we could have been easily caught especially now that we have so much attention on us" there's a moment of silence before he breathes heavily and says: "Roza, I want to be with you. We'll find a way". I am on the verge of answering when we both ear shouts not too far away asking for help, we look at each other before starting to run. We can soon see some sentinels near the wards fighting against someone, when I'm near enough I notice that they're fighting the same creatures that saved Dimitri yesterday and I can see for the first time the strength and speed they own: although they clearly have no intention to kill they're able to predict the guardians' moves and avoid them with ease. Each of them has different features: the woman despite her seeming grace tend to prefer powerful moves while the man is faster and more tactical. Dimitri tries to attack the woman from behind but he's stopped by the man who instantaneously knocks him down, one of the guardians tries to exploit the opening but before he even makes his move he's already pushed him away. I decide to join them focusing on the woman that seems the weak link but as soon as I get in her visual field she snorts exclaiming: "you again?" before blocking me and holding me by my neck.<p>

Dimitri terrified tries to react to free me but the other one knocks him down again, followed by the other guardians.

"That's enough" says the woman without letting me go, "I think you understood by now that you're not getting anywhere" she continues referring to the battle; the other one intervenes: "we don't want to harm any of you".  
>"Let me go then" I answer trying to escape from her hold but obtaining the very opposite.<br>"No my dear backstabber, it seems we need you as leverage. I didn't want to arrive to this but if you care about the life of your friend I suggest you to take us to the queen" so this is their purpose. They've been quite clever actually, they showed to us so that we'd tell everything to the others and the queen would be forced to come here to examine the issue; the reason why they want to talk to her is a new mystery, this if they want to talk.  
>"We can't do this" answered one of the guardians that fell to the ground after the man's move.<br>"The next one will be dead, do you think that you can satisfy us now?" there was a silence from the guardians until Dimitri said to follow him, I hope that he has a plan and that he's not handing the queen to someone stronger than strigoi because of me, even if they wouldn't kill us the morois would take care of it: condemning us to death for high treachery.

We continue to walk towards our destination, the woman didn't let me go and didn't even eased the hold but I notice that we're doing a detour and I understand Dimitri's strategy. We're going to pass through the novices' field camp that at this hour will be filled with dhampir ready to fight, in fact despite their strength they'd be outnumbered.

Indeed as soon as we got there they're attached by all the teachers and even some of the braver novices of the last years, they try to react but they soon give up to the obvious: the woman finally let me go and I manage to give her a nudge that stuns her enough to be blocked by the others. It takes five guardians to contain each of them but in the end they manage to bring them to the prisons, I and Dimitri stays watching the imprisoning and then we are questioned. In the meantime Alberta reach us, the others move away under her order and she starts: "Are they the creatures you met ?".  
>"Yes, we were going to meet the queen when we heard someone asking for help" I expose.<br>"They're dangerous, the only reason why we were able to catch them is because they didn't want to kill us, they want the queen" intervenes Dimitri, Alberta nods starting to order the guardians nearby to be sure to protect the queen and arrange the journey back to court .

"All of this is ridiculous " the woman's voice silence the entire room "I appreciate loyalty but all of this just because we wanted to speak with her it's an exaggeration".  
>"Who are you and what do you want from us?" one of the guardians asks her, she move nearer the bars looking around as if she was evaluating an escape and then answers: "we're here to warn you of an impending danger, if you want details bring us to the queen" and after that she enlarge the space between the bars pulling them in the opposite direction and go through them followed by her husband in the adjacent cell, as if they wanted us to know that they could have done it anytime.<br>Some of the guardians try to attack them but Alberta voice stops them: "I'll bring you to her".  
>"Anyway, I'm Elizabeth".<p> 


End file.
